deathdungeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectromancy
Spectromancy is the use of magic to find, capture, fight, and manipulate spirits. Unlike traditional magic disciplines, spectromancers draw their power from the ghosts they imprison rather than the arkane plane. Spectromancy is a powerful but dangerous art, and its use decays the mind, body, and soul of its user. The official color of spectromancy is light blue, and its users will often wear light blue robes. Origin Ghost magic was not one of the original magics of Yldeinstel, and was founded much later by the archmage Sabien Illumen. Sabien realized the arcane potential of spirits, and devoted his magic career to capturing and utilizing ghosts. He wrote the first, and currently only, spellbook on spectromancy which included many spells specific to ghosts he had encountered. Sabien ran a ghost school in Wizard Community College for many years, but the school fell into disrepair when people began to realize the dangerous side effects of the art. Sabien left the college and went to Qennigax where he sought to become the most powerful wizard by stacking spirits and using them to extend his life. List of Spells Initiate-level and Below Create Phylactery This is an entry-level spell: all entrants to the discipline must cast this once and only once. Creates a soul vessel used to capture ghosts. Requires a blood sacrifice that binds the user to the vessel irreversibly. All spectromancers must have a phylactery. Detect Ghost Beginner-level spell. Alerts the caster to any spirits in the immediate area. Summon Ghost Initiate-level spell. Draws a spirit into the mortal plane. Must be done at a site with spectral activity. A summoning circle must be drawn beforehand. Imprison Ghost Initiate-level spell. Initiates a high-risk ritual that culminates in the spirit being captured in a phylactery. Proficient-level and Above All spells beyond this point do not use mana- they require a ghost on reserve to be expended (i.e. sent back to the spectral plane) for use. Many spells require more than one spirit. Create Revenant Proficient-level. Requires one ghost and its body. Creates a revenant that relentlessly hunts down whoever killed it. This spell differs from its necromancy equivalent in its application. Banish Proficient-level. Banishes a spirit from a location semi-permanently. Requires the spirit to have been imprisoned. This can only be undone by another spectromancer. Curse Expert-level. Curses a location using one or more ghosts on reserve. Open Spectral Gate Expert-level. Requires seven spirits. Opens a gate to the Spectral Plane. Extend Life Master-level. Expends a ghost's soul to extend the user's life. The ghost is then sent to the immortal plane. The user suffers loss to their physical and mental health. Specific Spells Sabien's spellbook contains many spells relating to the manipulation of specific spirits he has encountered. These spells are currently unknown. Notable Users *Sabien Illumen, the founder of the discipline, still practices the art somewhere overseas. Sabien Illumen.png|Sabien Illumen|link=Sabien Illumen Methods The spectromancer must first create a phylactery, which requires knowledge of enchanting and runecraft. This must only be performed once. Initiate-level spells and below are performed by knowing the specific incantations and expending mana. Some also require the formation of a summoning circle and other runes. Proficient-level spells and above require spirits to be expended in place of mana, and the correct incantations must be used. Spectromancy at WCC Sabien Illumen became the founder of the school of spectromancy when Wizard Community College was founded. Spectromancy is one of the 24 magic disciplines recognized by WCC. At some unknown time before the year 400, Sabien fled Parada when he realized the toll spectromancy exacts on its users. He was never replaced, and the spectromancy school effectively shut down and fell into disrepair. Students at WCC are still allowed to teach themselves spectromancy, but they are discouraged from doing so. Category:Magic